Blind Date
by j7nX
Summary: Naruto met someone on a rainy day but didn't talk to him.A few days later his best friend Sasuke fixed him a blind date.With the same person,which is Sasuke's older brother,but Naruto doesn't know.What will happen? ItaNaru goodness,people!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there.Here is the story I've been working on for quite some time now.I hope that you will like it enough to leave a review.So please tell me what you think and I'll be very grateful.

Title: Blind Date

Chapter 1

It was Friday. The last day for children to go to school. The day was beautiful. The sun was shinning and birds were singing. The streets were already full with people going to work and children going to school.

In the outskirts of Konoha the alarm clock of a blond senior didn't go off as usual. His instincts told him to look at the clock to make sure he had some more time to sleep in his warm bed.

He lazily opened one blue eye, then closed it again.

'Only 6:43 am.' He thought sleepily as he rolled to his left to face the window.

Suddenly his cerulean eyes shot open and he rolled back so fast that he fell from his bed with a loud thud.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

Naruto cursed as he kicked the covers from his body and stood up quickly. He glanced at the clock again to make sure he wasn't wrong before dashing towards the bathroom.

"Yep. It's 6:45 already and I'm going to be late for school again."

He washed his face and teeth quickly then took a shower to wake up completely. For less than 10 minutes he had dried himself and was looking in the wooden wardrobe in the left corner of his bedroom for clothes. After scattering almost all of his clothes on the floor the blond pulled out a pair of black boxers, a pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt.

He quickly got dressed and went in the kitchen to eat something before he had to leave. While waiting for his toast to get ready, Naruto tried to tame his wild blond hair. However his attempt wasn't successful. It still stuck up in all directions only not so much. The blond sighed in front the mirror and went back in the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of milk and took the hot toast.

'Good thing it's Friday and I don't have to wear the uniform. Which reminds me that I have to do the laundry once I come home. And clean my bedroom, also the bathroom, living room and the kitchen. The whole apartment.'

Sighing at the thought of doing chores Naruto finished his breakfast, took his backpack and left his home.

While he was walking towards the metro station, Naruto was thinking about the end of school.

'This year I'm graduating. And probably I won't see my friends anymore when we go to university. Hope that we'll all pass the exams and go where we want.'

Meanwhile one of his friends stepped next to him but the blond din't notice him at all. He was too caught up in his thoughts.

"Oi, Naruto. Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" Kiba asked him while waving a hand in front the blond's face. That seemed to pull Naruto back to the present.

"Hi, Kiba. Sorry, I kinda spaced out a little." The blond smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever. You know, I have some good news." Kiba blushed a little.

"Hmm…What kind of news? Come on spill it already." The blond demanded as he turned to look at his friend. He had a guess what the news was but wanted to make sure he was right.

"Well, you know that I like Hinata… and yesterday after school I asked her to go on a date with me… and she actually agreed. Can you believe it?" He said excited and smiled happily.

"It was about time to ask her out. No really. If you have waited a little while longer, I'd have snatched her under your nose."

Naruto laughed when Kiba nudged his side and blushed a little more.

They got on the metro for 3 stops to their school. The two boys managed to go to their first class without being too late. The geography teacher scolded them for not coming on time but then began the new lesson, which was boring for the most part of the class. Thankfully it passed quickly.

As Naruto and Kiba made their way through the crowd of students, Shikamaru joined them for the second period. Their history teacher Hatake Kakashi returned the tests they took last week and then began the new lesson.

Naruto and Kiba were sitting in the back of the classroom with Shikamaru and Chouji on their left side. They were bored. Shikamaru was sleeping on his desk and Chouji was eating secretly. Kiba was writing or rather scrabbling things on his test. And Naruto was looking outside the window.

After the bell rang Kakashi asked Naruto to wait a little to talk to him.

"Naruto, I expected better results from you. Why do you have C- again?" Kakashi asked without looking up from the papers he began marking.

"I'm sorry sensei. I had some trouble with the apartment last week and didn't have enough time to study." The blond teen answered honestly.

"Well, I'll give you a chance to correct it. Next week. Now get going to class." Kakashi smiled at the boy as he pulled out a little orange book from his desk.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he bowed a little and left the classroom smirking secretly.

'What am I supposed to have now? Oh right, English.' He quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor and headed towards the English cabinet. Just a few steps before the door the second bell rang to indicate that the lesson has began. The teen knocked on the door and opened it while smiling at the English teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei had to talk to me for a while."

"Alright. You may sit down, Naruto."

Naruto smiled again and went to sit in the back of the room next to Kiba. He pulled out his things and began working.

Towards the end of the period the blond was looking outside the window. The sound of the bell snapped him out of his staring at the blue sky. The student gathered their things and began walking out of the room.

"Don't forget to do your homework and be prepared for a test next week." Iruka said and dismissed the class.

Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru made their way towards the cafeteria since they didn't have anything for the forth period. They bought some sandwiches and drinks and went to sit outside in the yard.

"Hey, Naruto? What were you thinking about in the morning and during class? You're spacing out all the time." Kiba asked as he unpacked a sandwich with bacon.

"College." Is the only thing Naruto said as he continued eating his food.

"Aww man. It's way too early to think about that. We've got plenty of time to prepare for the exams. And besides summer vacation is nearing. You should find someone to spend it with." Kiba said in between bites.

"You know, Naruto, he is right. You should get over your previous relationship and move on. You can't always be alone." Shika said in bored voice as he lied down to watch the clouds.

"I know. When I'm ready I'll look for someone. But not now." The blond teen said after he finished eating.

'I don't want to be hurt again. I won't take it if my heart is broken once again.' He thought but then smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Kiba. Where are you taking Hinata for your date?"

"Umm… I haven't thought about it. Any suggestions?"

"If I were you, I'd take her to the park first and then to some club for dancing. You know that she loves dancing."

"I agree with Naruto." Shikamaru said without moving.

"Cool. Thanks man. You're the best." Kiba said as he hugged the blond.

Naruto laughed at his friend and then took out his MP3 player. As he switched it on two other boys came to them.

"Yo Sasuke, Gaara. What's up?" he greeted them with a smile.

"Hi. Nothing much. Kurenai-sensei is sick and we're free." Sasuke said as he and Gaara sat down.

"So, where are we going to go this weekend?" the raven-haired boy asked his friends.

"Let's go to the arcade." Gaara suggested.

"OK. That's a good idea." Kiba agreed and Sasuke nodded in acceptance.

"Can't come." Naruto said while listening to music.

"Why not?" Shika asked.

"I'm busy." The blond replied shortly.

"With what?" asked Gaara.

"Housework, homework, shopping…" he trailed off.

"Come on, dobe. You need a time out." Sasuke said and smirked when Naruto frowned at the nickname.

"Yeah. It's going to be fun." Kiba nudged the blond and grinned.

Naruto grunted, turning up the volume of his MP3 player and turning away from Kiba. He leaned backwards on his elbows, listening to the rock music.

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked evilly. Kiba got what they were about to do and joined them, while Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

Kiba and Gaara sat on each side of the blond while Sasuke took his MP3 player. Naruto opened his cerulean eyes when the source of music was gone. He was about to stand up when Gaara and Kiba hugged him, effectively stopping him from doing so.

"You've got pretty good music here, Naruto." Sasuke said smirking.

"Come on guys. Let me go." The blond asked but his friends didn't move.

"You'll come with us to the arcade, right?" Kiba asked. In response he got a growl.

"Oh you even have the new songs of Skillet and Crossfade." The raven-haired boy said while taping his right leg in rhythm with the music.

"Sasuke, give me back my player." Naruto said to his best friend while glaring at him.

"If you promise that you will go out with us, then I'll consider it, dobe." The black-haired boy sad while changing the song.

"OK, OK! I'll go to the arcade. Now let me go and give me back my player!" the blond was clearly annoyed.

Sasuke and the others smiled in victory and he returned Naruto the player. The teen took it immediately once he wan't held anymore and put the headphones back on. A pout came upon his face as he muttered about friends making him do things he didn't want to do.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon the boys went their ways. Naruto and Sasuke were walking lazily to the metro station.

There was a small smile on the raven-haired boy's lips and the blond couldn't help but wonder why he looked so happy. In the end his curiosity won and he asked him.

"Hey, Sasuke? What's with the smile?"

"Hmm… well Aniki graduated from university this week and tomorrow he's coming home." Sasuke said with his smile growing bigger.

"That's awesome, teme. Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"We were busy trying to convince you to come with us tomorrow."

"Oh right." Naruto said and huffed a little.

They reached the station and sat down on a bench to wait for the metro. After about 10 minutes Sasuke's train arrived. He stood up and turned to Naruto.

"Don't forget to come at 2:00 PM in front the arcade. If you don't, you'll be in trouble dobe."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, teme." Naruto said and waved his hand.

"Bye." Sasuke called as he got on the train.

Naruto leaned back and turned on the MP3 player yet again. He didn't have to wait long because after about 5 minutes the metro came for the West part of Konoha.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey there.I finally managed to update even if it's quite late here in Bulgaria.I want to thank all of you who have read the story.So thank you.Well I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.And please leave a review.

Title: Blind Date

Chapter 2

Somewhere in the East-West outskirts of Konoha a group of student were celebrating their graduation from university. Loud music could be heard along with the happy shouts of people parting.

In the balcony of the big apartment was standing a tall young man. He had long jet-black hair, which was coming past his shoulders and was tied in the back of his neck. His coal-black eyes were deep and calm.

He was staring at the night sky, which was showered with stars. The ghost of a smile was gracing his handsome face. As he was staring at the sky he was thinking.

'Finally this year is over and now I can go home. No more fangirls or annoying projects to do.' He was startled from his thoughts as a blond girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Itachi, baby. What's wrong? Why are you here all alone?"

"I was just thinking, Temari."

She started kissing his neck and whispered hotly in his ear.

"Why don't you think about me? Let's go inside and have some fun, baby."

"I'm not in the mood right now.' Itachi answered and pushed her away gently. Temari frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"You're never in the mood. Every time I try to spend time with you, you're either busy or not in the mood." She raised her voice with every word.

"Look, just give me 10 minutes to be alone and think, then we'll do whatever you want." Itachi said calmly and then turned his attention back to the sky.

"Fine!" she huffed and went inside mumbling about a boyfriend which always pushed her away.

Itachi sighed quietly and shook his head.

After 10 minutes he went inside to look for his girlfriend, as promised. Itachi looked around the livingroom but didn't see her. He made his way through the crowd of people.

Some of them had already passed out and were sprawled either on the floor or on some kind of furniture. Others were completely drunk but were dancing, talking and laughing nonetheless. Itachi saw his best friend Kisame and went over to him.

"Hey, Kisame. Have you seen Temari?" he shouted because of the loud music.

"Hey.She was with Kankorou a while back, but I think she is in the bedroom right now. She was kinda angry."

"Thanks." Itachi said and then went towards the bedroom.

The lights were off but the room obviously wasn't empty. Moans and groans could be heard along with the rustling of clothes.

"Temari?" Itachi called but no one answered.

He reached his hand to switch on the lights and after he did it he wished he hadn't done it.

There on the bed was lying his girlfriend together with two of his friends. Sasori stopped undressing her and Deidara stopped groping her. They turned to look towards the door and when the three of them saw a very pissed Itachi, they all paled.

The raven-haired man stood there for a minute then turned around and left without saying anything.

Temari managed to stand up somehow and went after Itachi. She tried to fix her clothes a little but she was feeling dizzy. The blond girl found Itachi in the balcony but this time he had a cup of beer with him.

He glared at Temari for a moment then just turned his back to her and looked up at the sky.

"Itachi, baby. I'm sorry. I was angry with you and wasn't thinking what I was doing." She said and tried to hug him.

He pushed her away again but this time more roughly.

"You know for someone almost drunk, you talk pretty well. And even if you drank something you shouldn't have done this." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Temari stepped closer to him again but froze when she saw how angry Itachi was.

"No!"

He straightened up and went past her. Their shoulders brushed slightly and he whispered near her ear.

"It's over." Then he left the girl alone.

Temari fell on her knees and stared crying.

Itachi once again made his way through the crowd of people while trying not to step on someone on the floor. He grabbed his denim jacket and found Kisame.

"I'm leaving."

"Why? It's barely past 1:00. The party isn't over yet."

"For me it is over."

"Come on, Itachi. Are you going to leave Temari all alone?" Kisame tried to convince him to stay longer.

"I'm sure that Sasori and Deidara are going to take care of her." Itachi said with anger in his voice.

Kisame's eyes widened at the statement and he understood why his best friend wanted to leave.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll call you before I come for my things."

Itachi left the apartment building and started walking towards the metro station. When he got there he bought a ticket and sat down on a bench to wait.

There were a few people waiting for the metro and they looked half-asleep.

'Probably going home from a night shift.' Itachi thought idly. Then his thoughts drifted back to the events from earlier.

'I should have done this earlier. We both knew that my feelings weren't that deep. But she still wanted to try things out and here is the result. She'll get over it, soon enough.'

The sound of the metro stopping reminded Itachi where he was. He stood up and got on the train. Half an hour later the young man was walking along the pavement towards his home.

Itachi reached an eight-store building and went inside. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and went to the last door in the end of the corridor. He took out his keys and unlocked the door.

From the small corridor leading towards the living room Itachi saw that the TV in the room was switched on and the light from it was illuminating it. Itachi went inside the room to turn it off only to see Sasuke on the coach.

Itachi smiled when he was his little brother.

The teen had fallen asleep while watching some comedy, which was towards its end. Sasuke was holding the remote control in his right hand while his left was behind his head. His lips were slightly parted and he was snoring softly.

'He is so cute like this.' Itachi thought as he kneeled in front the sleeping teen. He shook his brother's shoulder and whispered.

"Wake up, Sasuke."

"Five more minutes, Aniki." Sasuke mumbled unconsciously and shifted a little.

Itachi snickered and leaned closer to Sasuke's ear.

"I know the perfect way to wake you up, otouto."

Itachi's smirk became evil as he said quietly.

"Sakura-chan and Ino-chan along with your other fangirls are outside the apartment. If you don't wake up I'm gonna let them in to ravish you, otouto."

The moment Sasuke heard that he woke up and looked around panicked.

"Don't let them in! Lock the door! Lock the door!" he almost shouted with fear.

Itachi laughed at his reaction and the face Sasuke made when he heard about his fangirls.

Sasuke glared daggers at his brother and threw the pillow, which was on the coach, at him. Itachi caught it and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Bastard. Is this the best way you came up to make me up?"

"Well I tried other ways and when you didn't I thought of that." Itachi said still giggling a little.

"You are mean as always." Sasuke said pouting and crossed his arms.

"I know." Itachi said with a smirk.

The pout on the teen's face quickly disappeared and he hugged his older brother while saying.

"Welcome home, Aniki."

"Thanks. It's good to be home." Itachi hugged Sasuke back and smiled.

"So how was the party?"

"It was fine."

"Something happened?"

"I broke up with Temari." Itachi said casually.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. It would have happened sooner or later."

Itachi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"I'm going to bed. We'll talk about it later if you want." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Itachi turned off the TV and they went to their bedrooms.

"Night." Sasuke called before he closed his door.

"Good night." Itachi said as he went inside and close his door.

He changed in his pajamas, brushed his teeth and went to bed. Soon after he lay down he drifted asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello mina-san. I'm sorry that I made you wait so long for the update but I had problems with my family and a write's block. I'm sorry. But now after the long wait I finally present you chapter 3. It's long to make up for my absence and hopefully to space up the story. Please review and tell me what you think. All the reviews and faves are greatly appreciated (: THANK YOU ALL!!!

Blind Date

Chapter 3

Early in the morning at about 6:30 the alarm clock went off and woke Naruto up. The teen tried to ignore the annoying buzzing but in the end he turned around and smashed his fist on top of it. The clock stopped ringing and now had a crack in the middle.

Satisfied the blond pulled the covers over his head and rolled over, cursing the broken thing.

"Damn alarm clock, goin off in the weekend, not during the week when I need it." He mumbled under the covers but soon enough fell in a light sleep.

The blond wasn't a light sleeper but once woken up he hardly falls asleep again. This time it was different because it was Saturday and he was really tired.

The teen had cleaned his apartment a little last night and also stayed up late on the computer.

After about two hours the blond was just laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what his friends had said. Naruto did want someone close to him but who? The last two relationships he had ended up bad for him.

His ex-girlfriend Sasame was a really beautiful girl. She had orange hair and warm brown eyes. The girl was really nice and was always smiling. They had been together for about eight months until Naruto found out that she was cheating on him with another boy. She left him heartbroken.

After that some time passed before Naruto started smiling and laughing again.

The other relationship was with a boy. His name was Idate and he was two years older that Naruto. He had dark-brown hair and brown eyes; also he was tall and handsome.

The blond really liked him and was happy and he thought that Idate was returning his feelings. But it was just a lie.

Flashback

Naruto was having another fight with his friends about his boyfriend.

"He just wants to get in your pants, Naruto!" Kiba shouted while waving his arms in the air.

"That's not true!" the blond objected immediately.

"It is true, dobe." Sasuke said calmly. "We heard him talking with his friends about a bet and that bet involved you _and _your pants." He continued with his arms crossed and looking straight in Naruto's eyes.

The blond glared back.

"You know what. Fuck off! I don't believe you. Idate is with me because he loves me." With that said he turned around to ignore them and pulled out his MP3 player.

Sasuke sighed in exasperation and snatched the player from Naruto's hands.

"Look Naruto. Just see the facts. You haven't been with him more that a few weeks and he is already trying to have sex with you. That bastard is using you. Can't you see that?"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Gaara.

"Just shut up and listen." The redhead growled lightly and continued for Sasuke.

"We clearly heard him saying that by the end of the month he and you would have done it. And his friends said that if he manages to do it they were going to give him the promised money." Gaara's voice was completely serious.

Naruto sighed. He was tired of arguing with his friends. He knew that they were trying to protect him but that was just crazy.

"Alright. I'll talk to him later today and if you're wrong you'll leave us alone."

"Baka! Are you crazy? If you ask him directly whether he wants to screw you because he made some bet he WILL deny it for sure." Kiba said.

"Then what do you expect me to do? Spy on him?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"We'll think up something." Shikamaru said finally taking part in the conversation.

There was a brief moment of silence, all of the boys were thinking. Suddenly Naruto's cell phone started ringing and startled him out of his thoughts. When he looked at the screen he saw that Idate was calling him.

"Hey." He said in greeting.

"Hey, sunshine. We'll meet tonight at your place right?"

"Sure. Come over at about 7 PM."

"Alright. I'll see you then. Bye sunshine."

"Bye."

Naruto put his cell phone back in his pants and grinned mischievously. He stood up to leave when Kiba stopped him.

"It was Idate, wasn't it?" he asked frowning.

"Yep, it was him." Naruto answered

"What are you planning to do about this matter?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"I don't know. But I'll think up something. Don't worry." Naruto said as he walked away from his friends.

"Oh great. Now I am worried." The Uchiha mumbled and sighed.

"He'll be fine. He's up to something." Shikamaru said with confidence.

Later that day Naruto was preparing himself for the upcoming date. He was going to make Idate tell the truth. How? The blond didn't know yet but he was determined to do it.

At about 7 PM Idate came. He wasn't late and that surprised Naruto a little. The blond teen invited his boyfriend in the living room to watch a movie. Even though through out the whole time Idate was trying to molest him, Naruto still managed to get away.

But in the end when the comedy had ended Idate whined and Naruto just couldn't resist anymore.

"Come on, sunshine. Let's go to the bedroom and have some fun." He said while trailing kisses along Naruto's tan neck.

The blond was panting softly and agreed reluctantly. He hadn't forgotten about his plan but the pleasure was overwhelming.

As they were making their way towards his bedroom Idate's cell phone started ringing. He growled and pulled it out of his pocket. On the flashing screen was written the name of one of his friends 'Nejiri'.

"Go to the bedroom, sunshine. I'll be right back." He said as he kissed Naruto passionately.

The blond nodded and pretended that he was going inside. Idate returned to the living room to answer the phone. Unfortunately for him the phone was a little broken and you could hear the other person talking clearly.

Naruto took advantage of that knowledge.

"What do you want, Nejiri?" Idate asked sharply.

"Woah calm down dude. So how's it going? Are you done with him?" the other boy asked.

"He's in the bedroom waiting for me while YOU waste my time."

"Oh sorry. Well then go back to him and finish the job. Maybe you will win this bet after all."

"Heh, of course. Make sure to have the money tomorrow. Bye."

Idate put the phone back in his pocket and turned around only to see Naruto standing in the doorway of the living room. And he was furious.

"So. It is true. They didn't lie to me." The blond said with his arms crossed. He was so angry that his eyes had changed their color slightly. They became dark blue and gleamed dangerously.

'Oh shit.' was the only thing that went through Idate's mind. A shiver ran down his spine under the blond's gaze.

"Get the fuck out of my home before I kick your sorry ass!" Naruto growled out in ice-cold voice.

Idate took one step back and Naruto took one step forward.

"S-sunshine, what are you talking about? I love you." The dark-haired boy stuttered and held up his hands as a defense.

"Oh, please. Don't give me this shit now!" the blond said angrily and advanced more towards his 'boyfriend'.

"I-it's true." Idate said in a slightly trembling voce.

"You shouldn't have messed with me." Naruto said and in a few quick steps was right in front the other. He clenched his right hand in a fist and punched Idate in the face.

The brunet cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. He couldn't believe that everything was ruined.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Naruto screamed and prepared to punch him again.

"Alright, alright." Idate said with his arms in front of him. He quickly turned around and headed for the door to leave before he was punched again.

The next day when the blond teen met his friends he just smiled and didn't say anything. When Idate passed by with a black eye Sasuke and the others knew that he had taken care of the problem and were really happy that their friend was OK.

End Flashback

Naruto snapped out of his memories and sighed softly. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:30.

"Time to get up." He mumbled and did just that.

The blond went in the bathroom to freshen up. He took a quick shower, then got dressed and went in the kitchen to eat something before he began cleaning.

When he was done with his breakfast the blond once again went in his bedroom. He turned on his computer and signed in his Skype account. Then he turned on his stereo system that was connected with the computer and started the Winamp program so he could listen to music while doing the chores.

The rock music started and he turned up the volume but it wasn't very loud so he could hear if someone happened to be at the door.

The first song that started was one of his favorites and he sang the lyrics along with the band.

I wanted to find somewhere to hide  
And I opened up and left those fears inside  
And I wanted to be anyone else  
Only to find that there was no one there but me

But I woke up to real life  
And I realized its not worth running from anymore  
When there was nowhere left to hide I found out  
That nothings real here but I won't stop now until I find a better part of me

Naruto decided to start with the bathroom and so he went inside and began cleaning. When he closed the door behind him it muffled the sound of the stereo and he couldn't hear very well song but that didn't stop him from singing.

I let those hard days get me down  
And all the things I hate got in my way  
I could of screamed without a sound  
I found myself silenced by those things they say

But I woke up to real life  
And I realized its not worth running from anymore  
When there was nowhere left to hide I found out  
That nothings real here but I wont stop now until I find a better part of me

That's out there somewhere  
And it can't be that far away  
That's where I'll find myself  
And I'll find my way out  
That's where I'll find out

But I woke up to real life  
And I realized its not worth running from anymore  
When there was nowhere left to hide I found out  
That nothings real here but I wont stop now until I find a better part of me

The other songs that started were 'Behind those eyes'; 'My world' and other by 3 Doors Down which he liked and occasionally either hummed the melody or sang the lyrics.

By the time the blond finished cleaning the bathroom almost an hour had passed. With one last glance around he smiled in satisfaction and exited the now clean bathroom.

The next rooms for cleaning were the living room and the kitchen. He washed the dirty dishes put a clean cover for the table and took the dirty one to the laundry machine.

Naruto took a big bag in which he began putting the trash. Empty ramen cups bags of eaten chips and other things were thrown in the trash bag. When he finished he took the full bag and set it next to the door to take it out later.

Once done with the kitchen and living room Naruto went in the last room, his bedroom. He gathered what clothes needed washing and took the to the laundry machine. He put them in and started the machine.

The blond returned to the bedroom once more to change the sheets on his bed. Then he decided to take a break and sat down in front the computer. He checked his e-mail and saw that there weren't any unread letters.

Looking in Skype who was online he noticed that Sasuke wasn't logged in his account. Glancing at the clock, which read 12:15, he was pleasantly surprised that he had cleaned his apartment so fast.

'I'll call Sasuke and see if he wants to come over.' He thought and snatched his cell phone from the nightstand. Dialing the number the blond waited a few seconds before the raven-haired boy answered.

"Hello?" was the sleepy greeting he got and chuckled a little.

"Hey sleepy head, are you awake?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"I am now dobe." Sasuke said as he kicked the covers from his body and sat up in his bed.

"Wanna come over?" Naruto asked as he changed the song.

"Sure. I'll see you in about an hour."

"OK, Bye."

Sasuke left the cell phone on the nightstand and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head and then went in the bathroom. After going through his usual morning routine the raven-haired teen got dressed and headed towards the kitchen.

When he entered he found his brother eating a bowl of cereal.

"Isn't it a little late for cereal?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

"Maybe." Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke and noted that he was dressed. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting with my friends and we're going to the arcade." Sasuke answered as he poured himself a glass of juice and started making a sandwich. "You can come too. I'm sure they won't mind." He suggested.

"Maybe some other time. I need to get my stuff from Kisame." Itachi said while finishing his food.

"Alright. Well, I'm going then." Sasuke said as he put the dirty glass in the sink.

"Have fun." Itachi said standing up and cleaning the table.

"Bye!" Sasuke called out before he closed the door of their apartment.

As soon as the raven-haired teen was out of the building he headed towards the metro station. Once there he bought a ticket and luckily he didn't have to wait too much for the train.

A few minutes later Sasuke got down at the West station of Konoha and started walking straight towards Naruto's place. When he neared the building in which Naruto lived the raven-haired teen saw his best friend taking out a big black bag to the trash containers.

"What's with the big bag? Haven't taken the trash for a while, huh, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a teasing voice as he approached the blond.

Said blond jumped a little and turned to face him.

"Oh hey teme. And I take out the trash every few days."

"Really now? It doesn't seem so with that big bag you just threw away." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Whatever." He paused and then added. "Teme." with a smirk of his own as he went inside the building and towards the elevator, followed closely by the raven-haired teen.

Taking out his keys he unlocked the door and went inside. Sasuke closed the door behind him and then looked around the apartment.

"Wow. You've pushed yourself over. It's unbelievingly clean now." He muttered and went in the bedroom where Naruto was changing his clothes.

The blond put on a tight black t-shirt with a red spiral in the middle and a pair of blue jeans.

'Even though he is simply dressed he still is hot.'

Naruto disappeared in the bathroom for a few minutes and then came out with his hair styled. The blond spiked looked even wilder but that only made him hotter.

When the next song started there were a few knocks on the front door but the blond didn't hear them. He was singing the lyrics.

Are you ugly?  
A liar like me?  
A user, a lost soul?  
Someone you don't know  
Money it's no cure  
A Sickness so pure  
Are you like me?  
Are you ugly?

"There's someone at the door, Naruto."

"Oh, ok. I'll see who it is." The teen said and disappeared to answer the door. When he was half the way there he called out.

"Hey Sasuke, when this song is over find 'März' by Megaherz."

He received an 'OK' and opened the door. The moment he did it he wished he hadn't.

The landlord was standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest and an evil looking smile on his pale face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." His voice sent a chill down the blond's spine. "Just wanted to tell you that I'm collecting the money for the taxes by the end of Wednesday. Make sure you have them or we'll have to come up with something to compensate them." the last was accompanied with a suggestive tone and a creepy smile that sent another chill down the blond's spine.

Naruto didn't have the time to protest or say anything for the matter as the man turned around quickly and disappeared around the corner. He didn't say anything but the rage inside him was building.

Naruto closed the door gently but he was about to snap any second. His fists were clenched tightly and were shaking from the fury burning his body.

The new song started. 'März' by Megaherz.

He took a few steps until he was in front the mirror in the small hallway. Naruto looked at his reflection and just as the first beat sounded through out the apartment he lost it and punched the reflecting glass with all his strength.

Despite the high volume blaring from the stereo Sasuke still heard the shattering of glass. He rushed towards the hallway where he believed the sound came from.

The sight presented before him made his heart clench. His best friend had his right fist struck in the middle of the mirror, cracking it but it still hadn't fell apart. He was shaking and cursing under his breath.

"Damn that snake bastard! I'll fucking kill him once I get my hands on him!"

The blond had to take his anger out and the closed thing happened to be the now broken mirror. But he wasn't satisfied yet; he wanted to shatter it completely, to make it fall apart.

Naruto took a step back and prepared to punch the mirror again with his bleeding right fist.

Sasuke shook away the shock when he realized that Naruto was preparing another blow for the glass. As the clenched right fist was drawn backwards and then swung forward the raven-haired teen quickly took the steps separating him from Naruto and caught his hand inches away from the mirror.

"What the _hell _are you doing Naruto?" he almost shouted.

"Sasuke…" the blond was so lost in his anger that he hadn't even notice the other boy.

The raven-haired teen sighed and led the stunned blond towards his bedroom. He pushed the blond to sit on the bed and turned down the volume.

"Wait here. I'll go get a bandage." Sasuke said and went in the bathroom where the aid kit was held.

After a few minutes he came back with the needed supplies. Sitting down next to the blond the raven-haired teen started cleaning the wound that the broken glass had made.

"So care to tell me what happened?" He asked his quiet friend while wrapping the bandage.

"That snake bastard, Orochimaru, is collecting the taxes earlier every month. Now it's due to Wednesday." Naruto answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"If you don't have the money I could lend you. It's no problem really." Sasuke suggested, trying to lighten the mood. The blond shook his head.

"No I've got the money but I'm sick of him. I'm fed up with his sudden urges to collect the taxes whenever he wants. What if next time I can't pay?"

"You've got friends. Just ask and we'll help you." Sasuke said as he finished treating Naruto's hand.

The blond sighed and mumbled 'thanks' to his best friend. When he glanced at the clock he realized that they were going to be late for the arcade.

"Come on teme. Let's get our asses moving other wise the others are going to kill us for being late." Naruto said as he got up and shut down the computer.

"It's your fault that we'll be late, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk and dodged the pen thrown his way.

'At least now he won't be thinking about the encounter with Orochimaru.' He thought and they left the apartment.

All the way to the arcade the two teens didn't stop bickering but that was normal for them. After all they weren't only best friends but also rivals.

A/N: So how was it. Boring? Stupid? Good? Please tell me what you think. A small preview for chp4: in the next chapter Itachi and Naruto are going to meet each other for the first time. Also an old friend shows up. wink Review to make me happy, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Blind Date Blind Date

Chapter 4

During the whole time that the boys were riding the train they were quiet. Some time after they had taken the metro they stopped arguing. Sasuke was staring absently at nothing while Naruto was listening to music. But the blond was also keeping an eye to his best friend.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He may act like an idiot most of the time but he wasn't blind. He knew that Sasuke was in love with Gaara and he was sure that the redhead had the same feelings for the raven. But neither of them would confess.

'Why are they so stubborn?' Naruto asked himself.

Glancing to his right he saw Sasuke sighing quietly. It was at that moment when he made up his mind to get those two together. He nudged his friend lightly who looked towards him with a rised eyebrow.

"Ne, Sasuke why don't you tell him?" the blond asked.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I know that you like Gaara." The blue-eyed teen stated simply. Sasuke stiffened slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly made you think that?"

"Oh, come on Sasuke! Don't play dumb with me. You're my best friend and we know everything about each other. '_Though that's not entirely true'._ He added silently to himself. "I've seen the way you look at him when he isn't paying enough attention to notice."

Sasuke didn't say anything to deny his friend's words and instead stood up.

"That's our stop." He said and left the metro with Naruto hot on his heels.

"Don't change the subject, teme!" the blond said with irritation in his voice.

"So what if I like him? It's not like he'll return my feelings."

"That's where you're wrong." The teen said while he put his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?"

"He likes you too."

Sasuke stopped walking at the blond's statement.

"Come again?" he asked with surprise and hope in his voice.

Naruto stopped walking as well and turned around to face his best friend.

"You heard me. He likes you too." He repeated. His voice was serious and it held nothing but seriousness and conviction. Even his eyes showed them. But he couldn't be right. He must be joking. As if reading his thoughts the blond wiped out the doubts.

"It's true. I'm _sure_ he likes you." Naruto stared in onyx eyes for a moment before turning around and began walking again.

After a few seconds Sasuke snapped out of his trance and quickly caught up with his friend.

"You're not playing some nasty prank on me, are you?" The Uchiha asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Teme, if I wanted to play a prank on you, it would've been something greater, funnier and nastier." The blond answered with a sadistic glint in his blue eyes, as if he was planning said prank.

Sasuke shuddered a little but then glared full force at the teen by his side. Before he could say anything though about the blond's intentions, the glint disappeared and Naruto spoke again.

"Seriously, I know how you feel. Just tell him and you won't regret it."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"I can't do it." He said quietly, unfortunately for him Naruto had quite a good hearing.

"Oh for God's sake! Just swallow that damned pride of yours and confess!" Naruto flailed his arms in the air and flushed in anger. When Sasuke did nothing else but glare Naruto glared right back. "Either you'll do it willingly or I _will_ force you to do it."

"And how do you plan on doing so?" Sasuke asked but quickly regretted it when the blond prankster got that sadistic glint in his sparkling eyes.

With a mischievous grin Naruto leaned closer to the brunet's ear and whispered in a promising voice some things. After a minute or so he pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You wouldn't dare…" Sasuke whispered, his eyes widened in horror and paled a little.

"Oh yes, I can and I _would_ dare. You should know better than anyone that I'm wicked." Naruto said and fished out his cell phone to see what time it was. "Come on, if we don't hurry Kiba is going to throw a fit because we're late."

They increased their pace and soon reached their destination. Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru were waiting outside and were talking about something. As soon as Kiba spotted them he shouted out his greeting.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke! Took you long enough!"

"Shut up, dog breath. We're late by barely 5 minutes!" Naruto said as they reached their friends.

Shikamaru gave his lazy greeting by merely nodding and Gaara said a quiet 'hey', which Sasuke returned.

"Well, let's go inside already so I beat your sorry ass Naruto." Kiba said while pulling the door open and stepping inside.

"As if you can do that." Naruto retorted.

"Of course I can!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" And with the argument going on the five teens entered the arcade. Shikamaru muttered how troublesome they were while Sasuke and Gaara merely shook their heads.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Gaara noticed when the raven-haired boy was a little pale, well paler that usual.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just asking." Gaara shrugged and went to stand by the already playing boys with Sasuke coming behind him.

Naruto's blazing red car was trying to overtake the leading position from Kiba's pure white one. The blond would growl quietly every now and then when he was left behind. He took a sharp turn and over took the first place and the race ended with him being the victor.

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed loudly. "I want a rematch!"

"You've got it, dog breath." Naruto just smirked and restarted the game.

The blond changed his car to a silver Audi and Kiba chose his blazing red Ferrari. The second round began and after a lot of colorful language Kiba managed to win by barely 3 seconds.

"Ha! Take that, blondie!"

"One more race to see who is the winner." Naruto said calmly as he browsed through the cars. He chose an orange Porsche.

"Why? It's clear that I'm better than you." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Aww, are you afraid that you won't have the luck to win again?" Naruto asked in a mocking voice.

The brunet growled at his smirk and chose a black Mercedes.

"I'll show you who's better!"

"Ready, dog breath?"

"Ready!" He yelled out and so the race began.

The blond had a confident glint in his eyes and a smirk was gracing his lips. Sasuke noticed the look and thought to himself. _'Kiba doesn't stand a chance.'_

The race finished all to soon for the spiky-haired brunet when Naruto left him behind with a skillful maneuver.

"Shit! You're fucking good at this game!" Kiba cursed but admitted defeat for now.

"Thanks, you were a good opponent." Naruto said.

"Let's find somewhere to sit." Sasuke suggested. The only table with five available seats was towards the back but that didn't bother them at all so the teens went to sit there. With a quick look at the menu they chose their drinks.

"Come on, Kiba. It's your turn to go get the drinks."

"What? Why should I?" the brunet asked.

"Cause I went last time if you don't remember and the others took their turns before that so it's your turn this time." The blond said.

"I'm not moving butt anywhere." Kiba saiddefiantly. A low growl was heard from the blond but before he could start yelling at the other Gaara stood up and leveled the brunet with an angry glare.

"I'll bring them now but next time you won't get away Kiba." He walked away when the others told him what they wanted.

Naruto watched the redhead make his way to the counter and noticed that Sasuke was doing the same. What amused him greatly was the fact that his best friend was staring at his-soon-to-be-boyfriend's ass.

'Now would be a good opportunity for Sasuke to tell him.' The blond mused but apparently Sasuke had forgotten how to think and was only staring discreetly.

He nudged his friend lightly to get his attention.

"Go and help him with the drinks."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and crossed his arm upset that he was interrupted.

This time Naruto kicked him under the table and just smiled innocently when the other glared at him.

"Sasuke, why don't you go and help Gaara, hm?" His voice was sweet but in a dangerous way.

A small shiver ran down the raven's spine at the sound of that voice. He quickly stood up grumbling.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." And he walked away.

"Naruto, what was that all about?" Kiba asked curious.

"Oh nothing. I'm just doing the teme a favor." The blond answered innocently.

"What'd you tell him to make him confess?" Shikamaru asked with interest in his voice. Naruto just shrugged.

"Nothing much."

"It doesn't sound as nothing to him." The blond didn't say anything more about it but the devious smirk that appeared on his features answered the question. _You don't want to know, if you treasure your sanity._

Instead the blond changed the subject swiftly.

"So how was your date with Hinata?" He directed the question to Kiba.

"Oh dude! It was simply amazing!" And the spiky-haired brunet proceeded to tell them what had happened on his date while Naruto glanced at his best friend from time to time.

Sasuke was slowly walking towards the counter where the redhead was waiting on a line to get their drinks.

'I can help him without telling him anything.' He thought but when he glanced behind his back and to his blond-haired best friend he quickly changed his decision. That smirk was sly and the sparkle within those blue eyes was dangerous.

'You better hope that you're right about this Naruto because otherwise you'll pay dearly.' He promised to himself.

"Want some help?" Sasuke asked as he finally reached Gaara's side.

"Yeah, I could use some." Pale green eyes looked at him and a small smile was sent his way, which he returned.

'But is this really the best place and time for this sort of thing? But if I don't do it Naruto will eat me alive. He'll think that I'm a coward. I'm not afraid, only anxious. ' He sighed quietly to himself. 'Damnit! Get a hold of yourself Uchiha and do it!'

Gaara watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye. It seemed to him that his friend was having a debate with himself over something. But then determined black eyes turned towards him and it peaked his curiosity.

"Gaara, I have… well there's something that I want to tell you."

Said boy turned completely to the other.

"I like you Gaara, not just as a friend but something more." Sasuke said quietly. The redhead watched him closely, trying to figure out if it was just a joke or the other was serious. It was clear that he was serious.

Sasuke held his breath, his heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, waiting for an answer.

'Say something, anything, please…' His mind was screamed. But the red-haired boy stayed silent and instead of voicing his feelings he showed them.

He leaned closer to the other teen and gently claimed his lips and soft and chaste kiss.

"I like you too." Gaara whispered when they pulled back. Sasuke felt the relief wash over him when those words were mumble against his lips. He wanted another taste from those delicious lips so leaned forward again and kissed them. More passionately, more wildly- completely mind-blowing. When the need for air presented itself they parted and both smiled softly.

"So I suppose we'll go somewhere more private later?" Gaara asked with a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

"Yeah, but let's bring the drinks over before Naruto and Kiba rip each other's heads." Sasuke said as he looked over to their table.

"You're right. Looks like they are fighting over something again." Both teens sighed quietly and then chuckled as Naruto started pouting all of a sudden.

So Sasuke took the blond's and his sodas in one hand and in the other his boyfriend's Fanta while Gaara took Kiba's energy drink and Shika's Sprite. They made their way towards the table and their friends.

As soon as Naruto saw his precious soda coming he instantly brightened and quickly forgot about being mad at Kiba. Sasuke took his seat next to him while Gaara claimed the one beside him.

Said blond nudged him lightly for the third time that day and gave him a smirk.

"Took you long enough, teme."

"Shut up, dobe." The raven-haired teen said scowling.

Kiba dismissed them and instead cracked up a joke that he had read on the Internet. It actually was so funny that even Gaara and Sasuke laughed openly. The rest of the time that the five friends spent together resulted in playing more video games and more arguments between Naruto and Kiba over who's better at them.

All in all they had fun and a good time. And the blue-eyed teen was glad that he had agreed to go out. When they parted ways Sasuke and Gaara decided to call in on the redhead's house since it was the closed and play different games.

So Naruto was alone when he headed home.

TBC

A/N2: _Please_ people don't just put the story in your Alerts, **review **too! It's important for me to know what you think. The feedback is motivating me to write. So please drop a line or two .

A/N: Finally this chapter is done (slumps down in her chair) Man this took forever to write! I blame the write's block because I was kinda stuck for some time and my laziness, among other things. So sorry that it took so long to update and I'm thankful to all that waited for me to do it. Actually there were two more pages to this chapter, which involved Gaara and Sasuke but decided to save them for the next chapter. Besides I'm so sleepy that I barely keep my eyes open. It's like 3:30 in the morning for me! So excuse any typos and grammar problems. And I know that the meeting between Itachi and Naruto was supposed to be in this chapter but I had to clear the arcade day before that so… Sorry for lying to you. Next chapter they will meet for sure! Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll be signing out. I can hear my bed calling out to me. G'night everyone.


End file.
